


happy snuggling

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edd and Tord are married hehe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, tagging on a phone is hard ughh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: Edd and Tord are both having a bad day.They make each other feel better, with happy snuggles.





	happy snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> Uhdhhshdj school starts today and it has me thinking about life and shit,, I needed some fluffy tordedd

Tord grumbled to himself, tearfully burying his face into the pillows he and Edd shared. Today was an unbelievably loud day, and he absolutely couldn’t stand it. 

It hurt. His head hurt, and those mean little voices wouldn’t leave him alone. Some weren’t even saying anything, some were just screaming, making awful noises. Awful, awful noises, that only he could hear.

It was ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous, and inconvenient.

The Norwegian could hardly do anything on loud days. Lay in bed, want to die, cry, long for the warmth and comfort of his amazing, adorable, sweet, considerate, caring husband-

And that was about it.

It made Tord feel like such a baby. Such a useless, whiny baby, that deserved to be neglected and thrown away.

He didn’t even really hate himself! Most days, Tord felt fine. His self esteem wasn’t low at all, though it wasn’t exceptionally high either-

More of a middle ground, honestly.

But not on loud days. No, no. 

Loud days changed everything, and brought out the darkest feelings that were normally safely tucked away, stored in the back of his mind where even he forgot them. 

Loud days ruined everything for Tord, and left him feeling like a worthless human being that couldn’t even function.

“Ugghhh Tooooord-“

The red hooded male perked up, lifting his head as Edd walked into their bedroom. 

From just the look on the green hooded males face, Tord could tell he was having a pretty horrible fucking day too. 

“How was w-work?” The Norwegian sniffed a bit, wiping at his nose, and sitting up. Edd frowned a little, kicking off his shoes, and walking over to sit next to the smaller male on the bed.

“Terrible. Now, are you okay?”

“Loud day..” Tord murmured, shamefully avoiding eye contact. He’d been having a lot of loud days lately. 

Edd had been having a really tough time at work lately too. The cola lover would come home upset, and he’d cry to Tord, the Norwegian holding his husband tight, whispering words of comfort, gently petting at his hair. 

Edds bad days messed with his self esteem, which messed with his expectations for himself, which messed with his mentality of productivity, which messed with his sleep schedule, eating habits, etc.

It worried Tord immensely, and it had started triggering loud days. 

He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t control it. His anxiety would act up, panic attacks would overtake him, and then those terrible voices, and noises would fill his head.

“Oh, Tord baby..” Edd gently wrapped his arms around Tord, pulling the slightly smaller male into his lap. He gently pecked the little Norwegian on the lips, rubbing circles into his sides.

The red hooded male hummed, already feeling a nice sense of security being in Edds arms. He nuzzled his face into the green hooded males chest, allowing his eyes to flutter closed.

“M’ sorry.. s’ not fair that m’ having loud days when works been giving you s-such a hard time..”

“Oh hush, you can’t control when you have loud days. And I’m happy to help!”

“You’re the best husband ever.. I love you.” Tord smiled softly, as Edd kissed his forehead, pulling back the covers and snuggling them both under the blankets. 

“I love you too~” The cola lover purred, shifting so that he was spooning Tord. The Norwegian giggled, feeling the noise in his head already begin to quiet. 

His damn loud days were so intense and overwhelming, that alone with them, he felt like he was drowning, suffocating, struggling to breath.

Edd managed to fix them in a matter of seconds, as if he was pulling Tord up, out of the water, keeping him a safe, warm distance away.

“Mm.. you always make me feel so much better, so quickly..” He mumbled, turning in Edds arms so he could kiss him. Edd purred, lovingly kissing back. 

“I’m glad that I do.. you don’t deserve loud days, you only deserve happiness~”

Tord smiles, heart fluttering. Goodness, he loves Edd so, so much. 

“You’re really a-amazing, you know that? You’re so talented, and you work so h-hard.. I’m so proud of you, you handle things so well. You definitely could take better care of yourself- but we’re working on that, and y-you’ve been doing so good!”

Edds already loud purrs grew only louder, the green hooded male actually looking somewhat prideful. He nuzzled Tord close, the Norwegians hands moving up to sleepily pet at his hair.

“Mm.. I’m sure tomorrow will be a better day for you t-too.. it better be, and if it’s n-not then.. I think you should look for another job.. the one you’re at right n-now isn’t making you happy..”

“I was actually thinking about that..” Edd said, trying to pull Tord closer, tangling their legs together. “Would you be okay with me working from home..? I found this job that would let me, and I think it’d be so much better..”

“Of course I’m okay with you working from home!”

Edd grinned, kissing Tord all over his face, lingering on his lips once he got there. Tord giggled, beaming, and giving Edd the most lovestruck look ever.

“Mm.. you always know how to make feel better too~” The cola lover hummed, Tord happily closing his eyes. He murmured softly to Edd, little words of praise and adoration, loving kisses being exchanged between words, his loud day completely fading away.

He fell asleep in Edds arms, the green hooded male soon drifting off as well. A happy warmth filled their house, their hearts light and hopeful. 

Everything was okay, and their future seemed brighter then ever.

**Author's Note:**

> UwU


End file.
